


Say It Right

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop uses the right idioms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncis_drabble" prompt #376 "idiom"

Bishop frowned. “What?”

“You said ‘barking up the wrong tree’,” said McGee, almost apologetically.

“Yeah. So?”

“You said it _correctly_ ,” he added. “And it’s just… well…”

“We miss Ziva,” blurted Tony. “Not that we don’t like you, Bishop. You’re our new probie and we like you a lot, but…”

“But you miss Ziva,” she finished, understanding. Then, frowned again. “Did she say things like that often? Because it’s pretty common…”

“No,” said McGee. “Well, yeah, she did. But English wasn’t her first language, so she got them wrong a lot.”

“Oh,” said Bishop, and left them to miss their partner.

THE END


End file.
